world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Frost (Reality-46)
Rebecca Frost is the co-director of the Post-Human Defense Bureau, she is married to Craig Frost, in Reality-1. She is also a Mutant with the ability to project concussive force from her body. History Rebecca was fourteen years old when she was abducted by the organization called the Gene Cleansers because of her newly emerged mutant abilities. She was subjected to various experiments designed to remove her abilities from her, all ending n failure. Although one the most severe experiments left a disfiguring scar going across her face, starting at her right temple and ending at the beginning of her neck. Two years later, the Gene Cleansers Texas Facility was nearly destroyed by another one of their captives, the mutant currently known as Shade (Alexia Dougland). Sje was in the middle of nowhere and when the Post-Human Defense Bureau responded because of the nature of the explosion (superhuman) they found her defending herself with her powers against the guards trying to recapture her. The Post-Human Defense Bureau rescued her, she was the only surviving mutant to remain in the area around the facility. So she was the only rescued. The two years of experimentation damaged her brain and it erased her memories from before her capture, all memories of childhood and her early teenage years are completely gone. This couple with them having no idea who she is, the Bureau took her in and trained her how to properly use her abilities. She rose through the ranks of the Bureau, she was selected along with her husband to be co-directors. Appearance Rebecca Frost is a beautiful women, although she now has a through her face from her right temple, over her nose, and down to her neck over the side of her face, she received this as the result of an experiment performed on her. She currently wears her hair short, only to her shoulders, and she often wears it pulled into a ponytail, to aid in her business look. Her most commonly worn outfit is her business dress. A black and white dress that she wears to work. Personality Rebecca is a very serious women when it comes to her job. Since she herself is a superhuman she takes it upon herself, being a director of the Bureau, to see that all superhuman that a target of the Bureau (villainous or otherwise) are treating fairly. Despite her serious demeanor to her colleagues, her family and friends know that she is an incredibly kindhearted and unselfish. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Rebecca has the mutant ability to convert kinetic energy into concussive force which she can project from various points on her body including her hands, feet and in all directions from her body. She can focus the concussive force, projecting it from her feet or general lower body, to provide her with enough force to fly. And can encase herself in a skin-tight layer of the force to increase her strength and durability. Strength and Durability Level Without the aid of her abilities she has the normal strength of a women of her age, height, and build who participates in intense physical exercise on a regular basis. But, when supplemented by her abilities she can lift about 5 tons, when she is at her peak, and she can withstand an equal amount of force at her peak. Her maximum strength is not the amount she always has, it depends on how much kinetic energy she has stored and how quickly she is draining her reserves. Fighting Skills As a member of the Bureau, she has learned how to effectively participate in both armed and unarmed combat. She is able to enhance her fighting skills by augmenting her strength with her abilities. Her preferred method of fighting is using her enhanced strength in tandem with her hand-to-hand combat skills. She rarely ever used any type of weaponry, melee or ranged, despite her proficiency in many forms of firearms, explosives, and medieval weaponry. Intelligence Despite not officially graduating high school, Rebecca has achieved her high school equivalency during her stay with the Bureau. She has also taken several college level courses such as psychology, physics, mathematics, and engineering. She has also been extensively trained in military combat, tactics, intelligence retrieval, as well as multiple other forms of government training. Paraphernalia Rebecca generally carriers her Post-Human Defense Bureau ID Card, which grants her access to all levels of security in all of their compounds as well as allows her to access all controls in a location such as a police station, fire station, hospital, etc. Alternate Reality Versions Reality-9723 This realities version of Rebecca Frost resulted in her having to escape the Gene Cleansers compound with the help of fellow mutant Brandon Winters. He died, but not before conceiving a child, Fiona Winters, with Rebecca. In this reality she didn't become director of the Bureau instead she became a member of the Omega Force. Rebecca had the same abilities due to her Mutant status, but she never got the training that the Post-Human Defense Bureau provided her. She instead mastered her mutant abilities, becoming capable of manipulating kinetic energy from a distance into many different applications and forms. Category:Characters Category:Reality-46 Characters Category:Post-Human Defense Bureau Category:Government Agents Category:Gene Cleansers Captives Category:Mutants Category:Post-Human Defense Bureau Agents